Currently, there exist many cumbersome and difficult to use gadgets for opening bottles and jars. Most of these gadgets are difficult or impossible to use by persons having severe arthritis.
There exists a need for a simple, inexpensive and easy to use device for persons having severe arthritis to untighten or tighten, or otherwise open or close a bottle cap on a bottle. The present invention provides a bottle cap turning device having these attributes.